


引颈自戮

by Crimsonwind



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 遥奏前提的援交奏，有路人奏描写注意。
Relationships: Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata
Kudos: 1





	引颈自戮

“把头发放下来吧。”男人说。  
“欸——那样就不かなちゃん了。”  
“有什么关系？反正一会儿也要冲澡的，就当是提前散下来就是了。”  
“真没办法。说好了，就这一次哦？”  
他抬起手腕，摸索到脑后的发束，一弹一拉，小皮筋跳到了腕间。那些碎发盖过额头，就像女孩子的齐刘海，亲吻眉骨与鼻梁，最后堪堪有一缕垂到眼睛前。  
“也还是很可爱的嘛。”  
男人的手温柔地掠过他的鬓角，穿到耳后，五指插在他后脑勺的头发中，渐渐将那些发丝揪紧。他心领神会，低下头用牙齿咬开了男人裤间的拉链。弹出来的阴茎硕大而丑陋，铃口似还微微翕动，吐出一点晶莹的液体。茎身早已经涨红硬挺，血管清晰可见。男人忽而用力向下一压，柔软的口腔猝不及防被性器侵占，深喉的刺激让他忍不住剧烈地干呕起来，男人却不松手，甚至捏住了他的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴吃下更多。  
他艰难地在这样的窒息中汲取一点可怜的氧气，试着搅动自己的舌头，探出舌尖，讨好那根滚烫的男人阴茎，在舔到蕈伞状的头部时，停顿了一下，发出“啵”的一声淫靡声响。男人似乎被这一下刺激得有些受不住，腥膻的气味一下子充满了口腔，半软下去的茎身也从他口中滑了出来。他一只手捂住嘴，低头把那团浓痰似的精液吐了出来，嘴角还溢着银白的唾液丝。  
“吃下去。”  
“要是かなちゃん不喜欢怎么办呢？”  
“乖孩子会得到更多奖励的。”  
他笑了笑，伸出另一只手，蘸了一点到手指上，黏糊糊的浊液在他指间拉长。他在男人的注视下将意犹未尽地舔舔唇角。浓稠的液体有些许难以下咽，他感觉那种腥膻的气味甚至留在了自己唇齿之间。他用方才吞下男精的这张嘴，亲吻男人发软的下体。  
“哎呀。”  
很快舔硬的阴茎弹到了他的脸上，他用手缓慢套弄着柱身，熟稔地帮陌生男人手淫。这样的事他已经做过许多次，从鸭川高中部放学，一个人游荡在暧昧的灯影之间，和前来搭讪的男人上床，满足他们想要的任何要求，然后从他们两腿之间要到钱。总有些人比起柔软细腻的少女身体、更偏爱虽然平坦但也纤细健美的少年躯体，在得知他的真实年纪时，男人们往往都会感叹一句：“还是未成年啊。”这时候二条奏就会慢悠悠转过身来，嘴里叼着避孕套，他在把头发扎成小辫：“かなちゃん确实还是高中生哦。”  
“现在的高中生都像你一样？”  
他已几乎一丝不挂，乖驯地跪坐在床榻上，等着男人解开自己的裤链。  
“是挺像的，但是不一样的哦。かなちゃん和他……不一样。”  
“哪里不一样？”  
男人抬起他一条腿，没有任何润滑直挺挺插进后穴，肠壁反射性地痉挛起来，奏疼得弓起了身。可男人像是不放过他似的，将他的两条腿都架在自己肩膀上，大开大合地肏干。下方传来肉体拍打的声音，脆弱的后穴还要承受着远超乎容纳范围的侵犯。他觉得自己的眼前渐渐发黑，头脑却像是一片空白。眼球不自觉地往上翻，落在男人眼里便是另一种意思。男人在他的屁股上狠狠地打了一下，留下一片红痕。  
“他们也像你一样，被男人操会爽得翻白眼吗？”  
二条奏反手抓紧了枕头，男人射完一次，把套随意一丢，便再也没用过。情人旅馆的床摇得吱嘎作响，男人将他双手反剪，强行摁着他，只剩下脸还贴着雪白床单，从后面狠狠肏干。床头也肏过，地板也肏过，甚至落地窗前——男人有意打开了灯，若是有人随意一瞥，便能发现窗帘投影着淫乱的姿势。  
奏在模模糊糊中射了几回，算不清究竟被操了多少次，也没有力气睁开眼，只能张开嘴微微喘着气。男人射完最后一次，扶着阴茎拔了出来，少年被操得发红肿烂的穴口淌出一滩液体。他往二条奏脸上甩了一沓钞票，提起裤子径自离开了房间。  
他在床上倒了一会儿，才堪堪拿起钞票，数了数：“做了这么久才只给这么点啊。”自言自语着，慢慢地从床上坐起，捡起胡乱扔在地上的衣服。他拖着疲惫的步伐走在回六本木合租屋的路上，琳琅的灯光迷幻而冷漠，夜里的东京都是销魂的魔窟，欲望这潭深沉的黑水，只不留神就将人吞没。

”这种时候，前辈们应该都睡下了吧。”  
起居室里黑蒙蒙的，他扶着墙壁，似乎听到隔壁房间传来响声。晚间有特摄节目，二条遥每晚都会准时准点蹲守在电视前，往往还会带进去几盒不同风味的冰淇淋。今天自然也不例外。二条奏瞥见房门下那条亮着的光缝，鬼使神差地伸出手去推遥的房门。  
二条遥讨厌弟弟，这是远近皆知的事实。兄弟俩自从分房睡，哥哥便严格划分边界：不准任何人尤其是二条奏进他的房间。奏当然不会这么乖乖听话，他溜进遥的房间，睡在哥哥的床上，努力捕捉着哥哥的气息，大口大口地呼吸。他时常怀念幼年的自己生病、哥哥在床头照顾他的日子，温柔的兄长他是最喜欢的，只是后来为什么又消失了呢？从什么时候开始，那双几乎与他一模一样的眼睛只有厌恶与仇恨，以至于遥打开房门看到他在自己床上，就冲过来跟他扭打成一团？  
“大哥。”  
二条遥没有回头，他的声音冷冷：“出去。”  
“大哥陪かなちゃん玩好不好？今晚かなちゃん可是很辛苦的，也希望听到大哥几句安慰的话呢。”  
“我说话你是听不懂吗？都说了不准进我房间，你出去。”  
二条奏慢慢地垂下手。遥坐在沙发上，他甚至没有看自己一眼。原本就拖拖拉拉搭在肩头的毛衣滑了下来，他没有着急拉上去，开始慢条斯理地解自己的衣扣。从下、到上，最后是锁骨。随着动作逐渐袒露的漂亮躯体，布满了凌辱受虐的痕迹。  
“都说了快给我滚——”  
声音戛然而止，他看到自己的双胞胎弟弟轻轻扒开自己窄窄的臀缝，精液便不断从双腿中间啪嗒啪嗒地滴下来。浑身上下都是青紫的、鲜红的咬痕，有些地方甚至还被咬出了血。  
“你去哪里了？”  
“都说了，かなちゃん在辛苦工作哦。”  
他跨坐到自己胞兄的腿上，露出轻浮的笑容。在外他就是这样与那些捕猎的猎手对视，静待愿者上钩，他只负责扮演纯真而淫乱的小兔子。  
“他让かなちゃん放下头发，本来かなちゃん不愿意，但かなちゃん是乖孩子，乖孩子会这样做的。”  
穴口还在不断翕动，每一次吸吐就会有乳白色的液体漏出，带着少年的体温。  
遥的眉头紧紧地皱了起来：“……真恶心，都弄到我衣服上了你快滚去清理！我对你的私生活没兴趣。”  
他挣扎着想把弟弟推开，然而胞弟的身躯像藤蔓一样紧紧缠着他的四肢不放。

他们曾经是这个世界上最亲密的人。  
在母胎里就相互拥抱，出生的瞬息也不过相隔几分钟，人们却总喜欢拿他们互相比较，似乎只要有一点点不相像就会被质疑；但若是太过相似，常常又让人分不清是谁。  
他解开了胞兄的裤子，扶着自己的腰臀慢慢坐了上去。因为肠壁还含着其他男人的精液，进入无比顺畅。直到将胞兄的阴茎全部吞没，只剩下无法纳入的囊袋在外，他平坦的小腹似有一块地方弓起。他支起膝，开始积极地扭动身体。  
“你干什么——”  
二条遥想要抽身，可奏却紧紧夹着他，不放他走，若是有人推开门，会发现这对双子正以无比淫乱的姿态做着兄弟相奸的不伦之事。随着重力的作用每次都能顶到极深的地方，使少年发出情迷意乱的呻吟。现在他与兄长又成了亲密无间的人了，想到这件事他就觉得无比快乐，就算是当场死去也没有遗憾。奏仰起头，破碎的呻吟声混杂着交合处黏腻咕咚的水音，他快乐得很凄苦。  
奏赶在遥射之前率先达到了高潮，射出来的精液弄脏了兄长的毛衣。他向前挤了挤，使阴茎埋得更深：“果然还是哥哥的肉棒最棒了……就全部射在里面吧，かなちゃん好喜欢哥哥的肉棒。”  
二条遥用力推开还想继续作乱的胞弟，堪堪在拔出来的那一刻再也收不住，不注意，就全都射在了奏的小腹。奏想要低头刮取那些精液，只被遥抓住手腕。二条遥的脸色难看到了极点：

“你也差不多到此为止了吧？”  
二条奏呆了片刻，很快抬起手解下了自己的发辫。奏很少在人面前解开头发，他总是喜欢露出额头，眉眼鲜活热烈，走在哪里都是最受欢迎的人。倒是从小备受瞩目的大哥封闭了自我，沉浸于自己的世界，就连父母也时常感叹遥脾气古怪，没有什么朋友。  
他模仿着自己兄长的样子，将头发堆到前面，这时二条遥看到了一面镜子。奏垂下眼：“你看，这样我们是不是一样的了呢？”  
他伸手，抚摸那张镜子一般的脸，喃喃着，“二条遥，为什么我成为不了你呢？”

有一瞬间，二条奏看到了走马灯。  
他记得母亲对他说过，出生时，他的脐带绕在了脖颈上。好险，两个孩子差点就只剩下一个了。尽管如此，年幼的二条次子仍旧体弱多病，发育也总比双胞胎哥哥要慢些。  
前来看望的人们说的最多的一句话便是“要是奏能像遥一样就好了”。作为长男的遥不负众望，什么事情都可以很快上手，在短期内到达不俗的水准。奏最崇拜的就是自己的兄长，他也想像大哥一样坐在钢琴前，轻车熟路演奏那些乐曲。不知不觉间，一路追随着兄长的方向，将自己的世界粉碎坍缩，只剩下名为二条遥的奇点。既然无法成为，他就将原本属于二条遥的东西全部夺走，然后就像他欲对自己做的那样把它们全部弄得粉碎。  
他脸庞发涨，呼吸渐渐变得微弱。掐在他脖子上的力道越来越紧，他知道自己的兄长此刻处于愤怒之中。如果可以，他简直希望就这样被自己最爱又最恨的这个人处决，这对他来说简直是无法复制的幸福。他没有挣扎，只本能憋着气，感觉生命的气息一点一点在自己的躯体中流逝。  
“砰”一下，脖子上的力道松了。只是来不及狠狠咳嗽，就被兄长捂住了嘴。遥将他按在沙发上，粗暴地挤进发红发肿的臀穴，像是要把他操烂操坏一样。因为承受过太多次侵犯，小腿肚都已经在发抖打颤，奏却还是尽可能抬高臀部配合兄长奸淫自己。  
“身上还有那么多别的男人的痕迹，你就这么想跟我做吗？”  
“因为这个世界上我最喜欢哥了。”  
他听到二条奏回答着自己的话，于是松开了手，后半句却因为奏将脸埋入柔软的沙发垫，听不大清了。他只知道二条奏说完就在笑，不是平日他最擅长的伪装笑容，是真正发自心底的。听起来无比绝望，又无比快乐。

“咚——许新年愿望啦。”  
二条夫妇带着年幼的两个孩子新年参拜神社，他们已经求了签文，只等待许下愿望以后打开。  
“かなちゃん有愿望！”  
“喂！笨蛋，说出来就不灵了！”  
“我要和大哥永远在一起！”  
“啊，那样的话，遥要好好照顾弟弟哦。”  
二条遥在父母的调笑中飞快地红了脸，他隔着手套拉起胞弟的手，就像在母亲子宫里一样形影不离。两个人奔跑，消失在了雪地深处。


End file.
